wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Shark
Baby Shark is a character and the main pinkfong protagonist of the Wonder Pets! Franchise. His adventures usually lead to difficult situations which he counters with his catchphrase, "I gotta believe!" and pulls through. PaRappa the Rapper''Edit He appears as the main character, and is the only playable character in the first PaRappa the Rapper game. He tries his best in the game to rap to his success. ''Um Jammer Lammy''Edit PaRappa is the secondary protagonist in ''Um Jammer Lammy. After completing the main story, an additional story arc is unlocked, starring PaRappa The Rapper himself as the player's character. In cutscenes, he is depicted as being enlisted into MilkCan as a helper for everyone else (Lammy, Katy, Ma-san and Sunny), and later teaming up with his friend PJ in an attempt to start their own rock band. PaRappa the Rapper 2''Edit Like the first ''PaRappa game, PaRappa appears as the main character and is the only playable character in PaRappa The Rapper 2. This is, however, only true for the first player, as the unlockable versus stages give the second player the ability to play as the rap master of their respective stage. PaRappa the Rapper (anime)Edit In the anime, PaRappa's adventures change every episode. However, unlike the games, PaRappa does not do any actual rapping except for one episode near the end. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale''Edit PaRappa appears as a playable character in the fighting game ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. In PaRappa's story, he is walking down the street and sees his friends, who tell him they're reading a new comic starring Joe Chin, who is portrayed as a hero. He notices his friends adoring Joe, so he decides to become a hero as well. His moves include the training from Chop Chop Master Onion, as well as the aid of his boombox and skateboard. His in-game "rival" is Spike from the Ape Escape series. Parappa returns to see his friends, telling him that Joe Chin disappeared, saying he wasn't invited to a contest that he was hopeful to appear at. Parappa begins to wonder and asks them to come to the dance club, eager to show off his new style. TriviaEdit * It has been revealed multiple times that PaRappa doesn't know what the top of his head looks like. In the final episode of the anime series, the others saw what was at the top of his head when the birds took it off and were freaked out by the appearance. It was covered right until the birds gave him back his hat. Also, in Stage 5 of the sequel to the first game, the stage's teacherand PaRappa say the following lines if the player fails the stage. ** Hairdresser Octopus: Hey! Take that stupid hat off! What does it look like in there!? ** PaRappa: I-I'm not sure myself... ** In Bad and Awful mode of Stage 6: Taste Of Teriyaki, the frog on PaRappa's hat seems to be alive. It is worth noting, however, that the x-ray effect was most likely a cartoon gag. * The name "PaRappa" is a play on Japanese words meaning "paper thin". * In the non-games and game covers, PaRappa appears to be 3D instead of flat. * As of Um Jammer Lammy, his mouth gets longer and gains a sad expression. * Although his catchphrase, "I gotta believe''!''" is said by him in every pre-level cutscene (excluding UJL), only in the second to last stages (Stages 5 and 7), he does not say it. Category:Male Characters Category:Sharks Category:Yellow Characters Category:Sea Creature Pets Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear Superhero Capes Category:FullSize Doll as Pets